Grandmaster Disney
“The time has come. Human beings must be brought to JUSTICE!” —Master Disney Grandmaster Ilejah Disney (グランドマスター イレジャー・ディズニー Gurandomasutā Irejā Dizunī) or more commonly Master Disney is a Kingdom Hearts character appearing exclusively as an original character in Disney vs. Capcom: Infinity Requiem. He is the first Keyblade Master, the forger of the first Keyblades in history and designed after Walter Elias "Walt" Disney, the founder of The Walt Disney Company himself. History Ancient Times Much of Master Disney's history is unknown since it likely faded into obscurity to many or ascended to legend to some, as he came from an ancient time where humanity is starting to build kingdoms and nations. His life before his ascension as the first Keyblade Master is unknown since much of his history is centered around his accomplishments, triumphs and legacies that would make him. According to legend, when his world was divided by the horrors of chaos such as monsters, feral shadows and more, a mysterious man named Ilejah Disney showed up as the "vanguard of the world" and vanquished the said horrors from the face of the earth. Afterwards, he was revered by many as a hero. With early humanity under terrible persecution of the wild horrors, Disney promised to give them security and glory, and so they followed him as their leader. Together, Disney and his followers created a grandeur empire that eventually expanded across the whole known world. This was possible through the use of Disney's weapon, an unknown mystical sword called a Keyblade. Soon, he would forge more of these kinds of weaponry for his most trusted comrades in battle and train them to be his apprentices. Eventually, Disney discovered the secrets of the Kingdom Hearts and became much more powerful than before, with his Imperium spreading its influence across many worlds beyond its own. Soon, he became ambitious to claim the Kingdom Hearts by finding the most powerful blade in the universe, the χ-blade. Also, he foresaw into the future and what wonders and terrors it will bring to the world and the Multiverse that he just discovered. Those visions motivated the Keyblade Grandmaster to write a book called the Book of Prophecies, warning people of the eventual cataclysmic world war that will bring about death and destruction. Such horrors he witnessed only motivated him to obtain the χ-blade and the power of the Kingdom Hearts to keep his empire strong and united as its supreme leader in order for such a war not to happen. Soon, he and the entire Imperium have been searching all across the worlds for the χ-blade, wasting resources and sending multitudes of squadrons, but they could never find it. However, his blinding pride in searching the ultimate omnipotent power only served to play a part on his eventual downfall. Many factions from within the Imperium, believing that the Grandmaster was an extremely oppressive and ruthless dictator and only wanted the χ-blade and the Kingdom Hearts for himself, were conspiring and plotting against the Grandmaster and decided to overthrow him with a lie concerning the χ-blade. The conspirators, led by Disney's right-hand apprentice Jehoshaphamet, forged a false replica of the χ-blade and claimed to their leader that they have found what he was looking for. It was at that moment that the Grandmaster let down his guard and was suddenly attacked by thousands of soldiers and Keyblade warriors, severely wounding and damaging him. Infuriated by his people's trickery, betrayal, heresy and attempted regicide, even when horribly weakened and crippled by the sudden assault, the Grandmaster used his remaining strength to kill all the people who were involved with the conspiracy against him and blinded by his rage, destroy large portions of his empire, slaughtering thousands of civilians as well. In order to heal his fatal wounds, Disney left the world and took a long slumber, vowing to get revenge against humanity. Unknown amount of years later, unfortunately, Disney's worst fears came true. The Imperium was divided between thousands of smaller different kingdoms, tribes, empires, nations and states, all under leadership of the First Master's successors and future Keyblade Masters and fighting each other for the untold power of the Kingdom Hearts and the χ-blade. Many more Keyblades were created and more conflicts arose, becoming worse and worse at each passing decade. After centuries of small-scale conflicts, as prophesized by Disney, the whole world was engulfed in a massive total global war that doomed humanity, left millions dead, civilization nearly annihilated and the Kingdom Hearts presumed to have been lost forever: the Keyblade War. Disney vs. Capcom Countless generations later after the Keyblade War, mankind was fully recovered. Societies rose and technology flourished, while old ways and legends were still norms and standards of living for some. During the events of Disney vs. Capcom, Yen Sid and later King Mickey received a vision about the coming of a "vengeful god clad in gold" who will destroy humanity for its sins, undo the world he created and bring about the end of all existence to ultimately restore the balance of light and darkness. Yen Sid then warned Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Marvel heroes and eventually heroes from the Capcom worlds about the impending cataclysm. Soon afterwards, Master Disney returned to the mortal realm after thousands of years in slumber and still holding a brutal grudge against all humans and living creatures, decided to end all of humanity by "bringing them to justice". Personality Prior to his people's betrayal, it was said that Ilejah had a strong sense of justice and was kind and true to his word to his students and people, even those outside his empire. He has a very wise endeavor and is very intelligent and skilled in combat and warfare, not having lost a single battle or war once. He honored and loved everyone, especially the humans in his Imperium, like his own children. But as a just Emperor of Humanity, he was not perfectly merciful and accepting to other and bestowed justice and punishment on cruel people, heretics and infidels who broke the laws he made or disobeyed him. Otherwise, he would help people on their concerns during their time of need and give them another chances whenever they had mistaken or sinned. After discovering the secrets of the Kingdom Heart, the core of all worlds, the Grandmaster became more vain and prideful in obtaining the ultimate power and began placing himself at times over the position of others, concerning many people into thinking Disney is an oppressive autocrat who wanted to get what he want as he pleased, which was slowly becoming the case after losing battles for the time and several failed attempts to search for the χ-blade, the only means of connecting to the omnipotent power. At the same time, he became much more fearful after realizing the horrors of delivering the power of the Kingdom Hearts at the hands of man, and decided to obtain it to become a benevolent god to rule over humanity. Because of his pride and fear, he let himself get taken advantage of by his own people, thinking that they actually got the χ-blade, only to be betrayed at the end. After the betrayal, the Grandmaster was blinded with rage and anger and became ruthless, merciless and self-absorbed, a complete contrast to when he helped humans rise from suffering and build a prosperous kingdom with him. He was holding a grudge against mankind, which he still holds to this very day, and vowed judgment upon man through complete genocide and total extinction. Appearance Master Disney is a fine-shaped man with his a light skin, short black hair and a mustache. He can transform into his Normal Form and his Emperor Form at will any time. In his normal form, he wears a brown robe with white garments, a belt strapped on his waist and dark-brown boots. In his master signature Emperor Form, he wears an extremely heavy and massive golden armor that towers an average-sized human being. The golden armor has sets of faces, jewels, wings, inscriptions and chains on it. It also comes with a long red flowing cape, six huge metallic wings and two large horns with a ring between them. His right arm wears a fortified gauntlet while his left arm an even wider one with long sharp golden claws. Powers and Abilities * Keyblade Grandmaster - As the first Keyblade wielder and Master, Disney is the only one who is ranked as "Grandmaster" due to his legacy of training and eventually inspire more Keyblade Warriors and Masters on the way, earning the title "Master of Masters". His skill is much more superior to all other Keyblade Masters and his Keyblade, the Deo Sanctus, is the first known weapon in history. * Heavenly Powers - He can conjure the powers of the Light either through the Deo Sanctus or his magic spells. * Sorcery Mastery - He can invoke mystical blasts, force fields, teleportation, astral projection, mind transference and summoning of humans or other creatures. * Supreme Intellect - As the supreme leader of the Imperium, he is a very effective military leader. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Endurance * Immortality * Prophetic Vision - Disney can look into the future and foresaw what will happen eventually. He is the author of the Book of Prophecies. Gameplay Master Ilejah Disney only appears in Disney vs. Capcom as an unlockable character who can only be unlocked after the player earns 100% completion of the game, which includes finishing Story Mode, unlocking all other characters, collecting all artifacts and accomplishments and completing rewards and quests. Once completed, the Grandmaster Ilejah will be available for play. True to his nature as the Original Keyblade Master of godly proportions and because his unlocking requirement is extremely difficult to accomplish, Master Disney is much more powerful than every other character in the game. He has massive health, inflicts heavy damage, does an extremely large amount of stun, and can string together very long juggles. He can also inflict block damage with normal attacks, which makes it difficult to employ defensive strategies against him. This also makes it virtually impossible to achieve a perfect victory against Gill. For this reason, he is often unusable during regular game play. To add insult to injury, he has combo extendability just like a vast majority of the roster and his powerful combos can also be useful for counters and assists. Arguably the most dangerous gameplay element of the Master of Masters is his Hyper and Ultimate Combos. He is the only character to have three Hyper Combos, all of which are extremely dangerous and very powerful, where most have only one Hyper Combo and some have two. Special Attacks * Holy Slash * Sun's Rage * Moon's Grudge * Sea's Anger * Earth's Fury * Sky's Wrath * Keyblade Strike * Battering Gold * Reaper Claws Assists Combos Super Combos * Heavenly Retribution (Level 1) - Fires a beam of pure white light at the opponent coming from the horns of Ilejah's armor. * Spiritual Warfare (Level 1) - Summons holy projections of chariots, soldiers and Keyblade heroes of the past to charge continuously at the opponent. * Explosive Cross (Level 1) - Slashes the opponent at the shape of a cross and after a few seconds, the cross formed by the Keyblade explodes, dealing further damage. Hyper Combos * Sacred Penance (Level 3) - Slashes the opponent several times before rising up in the air and dealing a final blow of light in shape of a cross. * God's Punishment (Level 3) - Conjures a magical circle below the opponent and streams of light of different colors come from the ground, hitting the opponent multiple times. Afterwards, a huge magical projection of Deo Sanctus appears on top of the opponent and crashes down. * Resurrection (Level 3) - If Ilejah is knocked out, the effect automatically activates and the Master rises and levitates with his arms spread and his body shaped like a cross. The health bar replenishes depending on the level of his Energy Bar. Afterwards, he descends to the ground and is ready to fight again. Ultimate Combos * Primordial Armageddon (Level 5) - By charging Light Advent to its full extent, the Grandmaster creates an astral projection of the universe around the opponent and surrounds them with four elemental spheres representing fire, earth, water and air. Each sphere deals a wave of elemental attacks at the opponent. Afterwards, a huge rainbow wave of light coming from Ilejah's Keyblade rains upon the opponent. Light Advent Quotes Intro * “The time has come. Prepare for justice!” * “Prepare for trial, mortal beings!” * “I will not be deceived anymore.” * “I will destroy anyone who opposes me!” * “Let it be known: I am the Master of Masters.” * “By divine providence.” * “I am Master Ilejah, Emperor of Mankind.” * “Justice will be done.” * “Let's not waste time.” * “Let battle be joined!” Win * “Justice has been served.” * “Judgment awaits you.” * “Receive penance for your evil, sinner!” * “May Jehu the Creator grace you!” * “My legacy is eternal!” * “Death to all heretics!” * “You dare defy a god?” * “I will cleanse all horrors from this world.” * “This is the power of the Grandmaster, the first Keyblade Master.” * “Salvation is difficult but rewarding.” Special Intro Quotes To King Mickey * “Come and face me, my child!” To Yen Sid * “I see. Let's see who holds the true legacy!” To Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus or Roxas * “Is this my legacy?” To Palpatine or Jafar * “Your paltry magics will not work on me, old man!” To Phoenix Wright * “Justice is universal.” To Sigma, Ultron or Baymax * “A lifeless pile of metal...” To Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Loki, Jedah Dohma, M. Bison, Thanos or Albert Wesker * “Your heresies end here, wicked one!” To Pyron or Darth Maul * “Leave my world, trespasser!” To Gill * “You dare blaspheme me?!” To Arthur * “You kind of remind me of myself a bit.” To Groot * “A tree? Is this supposed to be humorous?” To Morrigan or Lilith Aensland * “Begone, vile temptress!” Special Win Quotes To King Mickey * “You fought well, my son.” To Yen Sid * “You held up pretty well, my brother.” To Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus or Roxas * “You may have the courage and power, my child, but you lack discipline!” To Palpatine or Jafar * “Pitiful heretics!” To Phoenix Wright * “Looks like you got the short end of the trial.” To Sigma, Ultron or Baymax * “A lifeless pile of metal will always be a lifeless pile of metal.” To Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Loki, Jedah Dohma, M. Bison, Thanos or Albert Wesker * “I will not allow darkness in my world!” To Pyron or Darth Maul * “A good non-human is a dead non-human.” To Gill * “To Hell with you, false messiahs!” To Arthur * “I admit, you have the spirit of a noble and honorable knight.” To Groot * “Even nature cannot vanquish me.” To Morrigan or Lilith Aensland * “Your beauty means nothing to me.” Special Lose Quotes To King Mickey * “You defeated me, my son. You truly are a legacy of mine!” To Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus or Roxas * “You defeated me, the Grandmaster... I commend you, my worthy successor.” Theme Song Master Ilejah's theme in Disney vs. Capcom is titled "You May Call Me Father", an original musical composition by Shiro Sagisu for this game. Trivia * While Yen Sid is based off Walt Disney as King Mickey's mentor, Master Ilejah's appearance and last name were explicitly designed after him and his name is a play on the name "Elijah" which is the Hebrew name of Walt Disney's second name "Elias". * Ilejah shares the same seiyuu as the Japanese voice for Beast and Thor in Disney vs. Capcom. * He also shares the same English voice actor as Father Balder from Bayonetta. * Despite being classified as a Kingdom Hearts character, he only appeared exclusively in the crossover fighting game, Disney vs. Capcom. * Ilejah is the only character in that game to have three Hyper Combos.